I'm Hot, You're HotWhy not?
by Jopo
Summary: Santana is a hockey super star.  But can she keep up with a super star from another sport?
1. Chapter 1

"Liv, get over here NOW!" What a lovely salutation. All I'm trying to do is watch Modern Family with Quinn and Tina and this kid has the nerve to demand I beckon her call immediately.

"Alright, we're coming back to campus soon anyway. See you in ten?"

"Definitely. We're at the Den. See you soon, babe. Got someone I want you to meet, also you know I don't like hanging with these kids without you."

"Well this can't be good-"

"SEE YOU SOON!" *click*

"Britt?" Quinn asked. As if she had to, she already knew who it was by Brittany's excessive volume.

"You already know. She's hanging with Reagan at the Den, so I clearly must accompany her," I say back, sarcastically.

"Well, we mustn't keep her waitinggg!" Tina singsonged. With that, we all gathered our back packs and shoes and headed for the door out into the cold air.

I guess I should probably stop telling you this story, and start giving some background info, eh? My name is Olivia, and I play softball for none other than the prestigious college of Yale University (go bulldogs). I was recruited here to do big things, and that's what I'm doing. I'm right on track for Rookie of the Year, I've belted 10 homers thus far and I don't plan on stopping.

I met a bunch of these kids from Lima, Ohio: Quinn, Tina, Puck, and Brittany. They're wicked awesome; and when I'm not hanging with my teammates, I'm with them. They're all a year older than me except Britt. We have a lot of classes and we hang literally every night in the lib doing homework. She's kind of my best friend here. It's pretty sick. And of course she's kinda dating Reagan, resident hockey stud. Naturally. Whenever Britt goes to hang out with the hockey broads, she always drags me along. She doesn't know them well enough yet, so I get the pleasure of feeling awkward with her. Okay, back to the story.

After packing up our stuff and getting our shoes on, we exit Quinn's house and enter her car. She's a babe, always driving us around wherever we need to go. Quinn's probably the nicest person I've met here. Luckily, her house in literally a mile from campus, so it's not a far journey back.

"Thanks, Q!" Me and Tina chime in unison.

"Later, guys. Liv, I'll see you tomorrow at the game," Quinn replied, smiling.

"You da you da best," I grin back.

"Headed to the Den?" asked Tina.

"Yep, you want to come? Britt's with Reagan and her clan, so the more the merrier when it comes to getting to know people, I always say,"

"Nahh, I have tons of homework just dying to be started. The perks of being a PT major," Tina groaned out.

"Yo, I hear ya. Physical therapy does not sound fun. Alright I'll see you tomorrow," I say back. With that, we part ways.

"Someone to meet?" I think to myself. What could she possibly mean? Unless...nah it can't be...could it? Brittany has made it clear to me she is not the straightest person in the world. Naturally, I could not care less. I love that kid and I don't care who she dates. We always crack gay jokes and make jabs at each other for everything. Every once in a while she'll teach me a lesson in Lesbian 101.

My phone buzzing distracted my train of thought. I open the message: "You close?" and I reply a quick "you know it ;)" That was lesson number one...how to text a lesbian. Britt tells me to always say "you know it" with a wink face.

Now I firmly don't believe in restricting yourself to one gender, but in my life I have found I like my men. I date a hockey guy earlier this year, but it ended after like a week. I've never been good at relationships.

Anyway, I walk into the Den (after hours dining lounge) and immediately spot Britt and the gang, and there was a lot of them. Brittany was sitting across from Reagan, along with Megan, Julie, Bree, and this girl I haven't met yet. "That must be her," I thought. I've seen this girl; and I have to admit, she is smoking. We're talking ripped body, beautiful face, swag out the wazoo.

"LIVBUG!" the hockey girls yell. The nickname they gave to me in study hall has been growing on me, I can't help it.

"How many homers you gonna bust tomorrow?" "Gonna make the pitcher cry again?" "Yo, you guys, clearly she is going to do only the biggest of things." The exclamations flood me, and all I can do is smile and tell them I'm gonna give my best shot. These girls makes a point to come to the softball games, they enjoy them almost more than we do.

"Liv, this is Santana. We were best friends in high school, then she moved down south and now she's from Florida, like you!" Britt squeals.

"What? No way this is true, no one from Florida goes to this yankee school!" I exclaim.

"Better believe it, kiddo. Daytona Beach, represent," says Santana.

"Nice, I'm from Port Orange, right around the corner. This must mean we're best friends," I shoot back.

"Only the best. We better be inseparable this summer," she replies with a wink. A wink? How cliche...yet kinda charming? Britt just sits there grinning like she knows something I don't.

After a bit of talking and joking, curfew rolls around and I have to leave. I say my goodbyes and head back to my dorm. Once I arrive, say goodnight to my roomies, and settle in for bed, I check my profile. I see one notification. I click it.

"Here we go, ONE OHHHH! See ya tomorrow at the game? You can count on me ;)" Posted by none other than Santana.

Oh jeez, this CAN'T be good.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up to my annoying alarm with a smile. This girl, Santana, was wicked nice and coming to the game today! We can always use more supporters, and she was good motivation to play well, not that I feel like I need to impress her. I just wanted to go 6 for 6 with 6 homers all dedicated to her today. That's not weird, right? I always dedicate my homers to my friends, especially ones who come out and support...and wink at me. What? No no, easy there Tiger. Wow, okay. I have to get my head on straight. We have conference games today. Big deal.

I changed and got all ready to go report for pre-game breakfast. After eating and changing into my leggings (it gets cold up here!) and dry fit, I head to the training room to get a good stretch in. My achilles have been bothering me these days. What gives, eh?

"How many homers today and how many are for me, Juice?" Puck, our student trainer asked as he stretched my back. He's a lovable guy, with his mohawk and quick wit. He's very easy on the eyes, too, which doesn't hurt.

"Hahaha, I don't know how many I'll get today, but you can bet they'll all be for you!" I responded, flashing him my dazzling smile. That's more like, Liv. "And for the last time, I'm not on steroids. I do not appreciate being called Juice!"

"Okay easy, slugger. You just keep dropping bombs and lookin' fine, and I'll keep the Juices to a minimum," he flirted back. "But I am going to stand in the outfield with a giant target that says 'hit it here Juice.' It's too good to pass up." I rolled my eyes and hopped off the table. Puck is fun to flirt with, but he is my student trainer. I would get in all kinds of trouble if I got caught with him.

Warm ups went flawlessly. My uniform feels good. My butt looks good in my pants (I only know this because Quinn screamed it from right field...she and Brittany are the only people crazy enough to come early and watch warms ups. I love them). My swing felt strong. I felt warm and ready to go.

When they announced the lineup, I heard a louder thunder of clapping and hollering than usual as I ran out to my position. I look out to right-center and see the fan club: Britt, Reagan, Megan, Bree, Julie...and Santana. My heart leapt. She said she was coming, but I didn't think she actually would! "It's on now," I said to myself.

Bottom of 7, 2 men on, I'm up to bat and we're down by 1. I love it. I look at two balls, then foul off two balls. Another ball goes by. It's 3-2. I foul off two more. Pressure's on. Before I step into the box for my 8th pitch, I breathe, center in on my bat logo, and put my game face on. Harvard's ace tosses one low and outside, just where I like it. I unleash and bust a walk -off homer over the right-center fence...right over Santana's head. I can barely contain excitement as I race around the bases and get smothered by my teammates. We won, and I hit the game winner. The best part was when I looked out to right field and Santana was holding the ball I hit jumping up and down like a crazy person. I was on cloud 9.

After showers and post-game meetings/celebrations, Me and a teammate head to the cafe to get some food. On the way there, we bumped into Bree and Santana. I can't hide how my face lights up.

"Sick game, eh? Nice homer," Bree says, "that's how it's done."

"Yeah that was awesome," Santana says with a grin. "Hey, you should come over to our suite after you guys finish dinner."

"Yeah?" I look at my teammate for approval and she nods. "We're in!" I say flashing Santana my million dollar smile.

Dinner can't go by fast enough. I practically inhaled my food, while Katie (teammate) just takes her sweet ol' time, savoring every last bit.

"Come on, Kate. We don't have all night," I say impatiently.

"Jeez, Liv, it's like 8. At least let me enjoy these chicken tenders before Coach sees me eating fried food," she retorts. "What are you so excited for anyway? All we're gonna do with Bree and San is watch hockey," she adds with a look of disgust.

"Yeah...well...I happen...to really enjoy hockey..." I say shakily.

Katie snorts, "You're from Florida! The only hockey they have there is air hockey!"

"Not true! We have the...the..-"

"You can't even tell me Florida's NHL team. Come on now."

The good thing about Kate is she knows when to let things go. So she hurries and finishes and we trek back to Bree and Santana's dorm.

When we get there, Julie lets us in. Sure enough, all 3 hockey players are plopped on the couch watching hockey. Katie shoots me a look, and we sit on the couch. After a bit of watching, Katie decides she wants to play air hockey on the table they have. So we pick teams, Katie and Bree vs Santana and me...Julie is the referee. After a grueling match, Santana and I lose and Katie heads for her dorm claiming she is too tired to function.

Then Bree grabs Julie and says "We'!" and slams the door. Weird? I figured something was up.

"What up with Bree?" I ask, sitting on the air hockey table.

"Who knows? That kid is always up to something," replies Santana, moving to the couch.

We talk about the game a little and our various practice schedules.

"I'm a bit tired, actually," I say.

"You can come sit on the couch. Hahaha, the table is probably not as comfy," Santana adds as she pats the couch next to her. I sit on the couch and then before I know it, I'm nuzzled into the crook of her neck and her arm is around me. Did I do this? Jeez, Liv, figure it out.

"So Santana. Are you, like, single?" I implore, "Just curious."

"Single as can be," she simply replies.

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind," I say back.

"Yeah you better," A pause, "You know, I put that ball up on my dresser so I can look at it every day and pretend like you hit that one for me."

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Hit me."

"I did hit it for you," I say smiling sheepishly.

We cuddle there on the couch for a solid half hour, just watching TV and relaxing. She runs her hand up and down my back, and I basically turn into a puddle on the couch. She's dreamy.

"You know what, it's getting so late and you have lift in the morning. Let me just go pee and I'll walk you to your room," Santana says.

"No no. I can walk myself, you don't have to," I reply, not wanting to make her do something because she feels obliged.

"Ha ha, give me a second. I'm walking you."

She comes back from the bathroom and just envelopes me into a warm hug. It felt really nice. I love hugging people, and this one was one of my best. We walked to my dorm, me under her arm. The cold air feeling a bit more mild under Santana's arm and feeling her body heat.

"Welp. Here we are," I say. "Thanks for walking me, you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Anything for my home run hitter," she smiles coyly.

We embrace again, for longer this time. I think for a second, should I kiss her? But the thought leaves my mind as I turn away to climb the stairs.

"Uh , Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"You can text me tomorrow...if you want," she adds, as she slides her number into my pocket. I swoon.

Kid's got moves. Smooth moves.


	3. Chapter 3

5 AM wake up call, never gets (not) old. But I don't hit snooze today. I wake up and it's my day today.

"You can text me tomorrow, if you want."

Unreal. Un-freaking-real. She hit on me. Like it actually happened. I couldn't help the cheesy smile that crept onto my face and I couldn't wipe it off. Although lift is ALWAYS miserable, today didn't seem to bad. Neither did 8 AM chem lab, or chem lecture. My day flew by, because I was replaying last night over and over in my head. It happened. I walked to the locker room on a cloud. I was so taken up by my thoughts that I didn't even notice Brittany sneak up behind me.

"I heard, you big stud," she said, slyly.

"Yo, best night of my life to date," I declared.

"Tell me you hooked up."

"Nahh, not yet. Britt, I don't even really like girls all that much. I don't know if this is exactly what I want," I reply.

"Bull. She's hot, you're hot, why not? So, you going to text her or what? Can't keep your woman guessing."

"I know! I just don't know when. I don't want to seem too easy, you know?"

"Yeah, but you're, like, all sweet and charming and stuff. Anything you do is right," Britt said, punching me lightly.

We smile and shove each other playfully a bit as I head into the locker room to change for practice.

Practice is tough today, and we're doing 15 million burpees for mistakes every ten seconds. Our field is literally right next to all the dorms, so anyone walking to class, the library, the cafe, etc walks by the field. Low and behold, the hockey crew comes strutting by the field on their way to the rink for their game tonight. Normally, I would be wicked nervous to see Santana, but this time I don't even notice. Practice is business time. If there's anything I take seriously, it's school and softball. Nothing gets in the way of that. I don't even notice Reagan, Bree, Julie, and Santana walking by until Reagan yells "WE BETTER SEE YOU IN THE STANDS TONIGHT, NUMBER TEN! BIG GAME!" I jerk my head around and smile, but quickly get back to work. Coach is not going to be happy about that, but I don't care. It's not long before Coach barks my name.

"Larson. Here. Now."

I sprint over to Coach. She stands in her attack position (legs apart, arms crossed, eyes narrowed) so I know I'm about to get it.

"I understand you're a hit with the hockey team, but if you could please have them keep the hollering to a minimum, I would appreciate it." I nod. "This is practice time. This is where you get better. You don't need to be distracted, especially with big games coming up this weekend," she scolds.

"Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again," I reply feebly.

And with one final scowl, she turns and walks away and I get back to drills.

After showers and snacks, I text Quinn real quick. "Hockey game tonight?" It takes about 2.5 seconds for her to reply with "Pick you and Britt up in 15 :)"

"So why the sudden interest in hockey?" Quinn asked, eyeing me as I got in the front seat.

"I like to support all the sports here, not just my own, if you MUST know,"

"She's into Santana," Brittany said bluntly.

"What! No-"

"Save it, Romeo. Britt, it looks like we have a new mission on our hands. Operation: Livtana is underway," Quinn announced.

"Aye aye, captain. Shiver me timbers," Britt exclaimed.

"What...Britt...we're not pirates,"

"I know, I just felt that would be appropriate for this," She said matter of factly.

"You guys are ridiculous," I said, fighting a smile.

"Ridiculous...ly determined to get you with San. Leggo!" Quinn yelled. And away we drove to the hockey rink.

The Bulldogs ended up killing Sacred Heart 5-1. Reagan scored twice, so did Bree, and Santana put one in the net as well. I've never really paid attention to hockey before, so Quinn and Brittany basically gave me a 2 hour crash course on everything there is to know about hockey. From icing to off sides, I was pretty much a pro...kind of. Anyway, on the way out to the car, I slid out Santana's number and sent a quick "Nice game. Sick goal. Guess I'm not the only super star at Yale." It was safe, yet complimentary. That's my game. I'm charming and really nice. I figure, if I make people feel good, they'll want to be around me as much as possible...which is the goal with Santana.

My phone buzzed. Oh God, I can't look. But I pressed Read anyway.

"Hahaha you're sure as heck not, but you are the best looking one. I'll give you that ;)" I blinked. This isn't real. This is not happening. Another buzz.

"Hey I have a huge anatomy test tomorrow so I gotta study tonight, but let's hang out tomorrow?"

I replied with "Onnnnly if I see you in right field again when we play Fairfield."

"Oh I'll be there. Who can resist a face like yours?"

"Probably the same person who can resist a bum like yours ;)"

"Definitely not you then"

"Caught me"

"Don't worry, I've seen you in your uniform. That feeling is mutual ;)"

I'm sorry, but you have got to be shitting me.

"Don't respond," Brittany said, breaking my reverie.

"What?"

"You're texting San. I can tell by the stupid grin you have on. But seriously. Don't respond. She loooooves when girls leave her wanting more," Brittany instructed.

"It's true," Quinn added, "One time, I was mad at her and didn't text her for a week, and she asked me on a date...awkward major."

I couldn't help but laugh.

Tomorrow cannot come quick enough.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"It's Friday, it's Friday. Gotta get down on Fri-"

I smack the snooze button on my phone. Yes, "Friday" is my alarm song, but only on Fridays. I have a firm policy of only hearing that song while I'm pre-gaming for a wild night, but I just can't help it. The song makes me laugh, and how fitting for me to wake up to it on Friday?

Anyway, I finally drag myself out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom. Fridays are my take-it-easy day. Class doesn't start until 1 and there's no morning lift, so I can sleep in and wake up slow. It's the best day of the week, besides Monday which is our day off. So, I get ready and head down to the cafe. I always meet Britt and Quinn for breakfast at 10. It's a great start to the day.

"Incoming," Quinn smirks.

"What? WHAT?" I demand.

"Don't look now, but your girl is sitting right in the middle of our exit route," Brittany giggles at my immediate discomfort.

"Oh God. We can't go that way," I stutter.

"That's the only way out," Quinn adds. What a know-it-all.

"Let's just wait 'til she leaves then. No rush," I say, feigning control.

"Class in ten minutes and you have treatment. Let's go," Britt says as she and Quinn drag me up and we start walking. I feel like my blood vessels are about to rupture, my heart's beating so fast. We edge closer and I can't breathe. I see Santana sitting with Bree and Julie. None of them are looking up. Looks like I can squeeze by without saying anything if I'm lucky. I feel a hand between my shoulder blades, then a firm push, then I'm literally in Bree's lap. Wow, Quinn. Best friend of the year.

"Oh Jeez. Wow I am so sorry, you guys," I stammer.

"A simple 'hi' would have been just fine, Larson," Santana says, with flirty eyes.

"Haha, yeah. I-"

Quinn pulls me up. "What a klutz, this kid! And to think, these are the athletes that represent our school," she says, rolling her eyes. I think I actually hate her right now.

"Well, time for class. We'll see you guys. By the way, nice win last night! Way to make us superfans proud," Britt adds, her usual bubbly self.

"Yeah, see you," Bree and Julie say, basically in unison.

"Bye, Olivia. See you guys later," Santana's gaze lingers a bit on mine and I can't look away. Her eyes are, like, ridiculously captivating. They're brown, but not a lame blah brown. They're magnificent. I choke out a goodbye and we're on our way, not fast enough in my opinion.

"Nice game back there, Romeo," Quinn teases.

"Wow, let's talk. You totally pushed me onto her! She's gonna think I was trying to cop a feel! Oh my gosh, my life is over," I frantically say.

"Relax. You were so adorable. It was like watching a giraffe trying to stand for the first time," Brittany added, "You were real. It was apparent you were nervous and that's adorable to Santana. Trust me, I know. She talks a big game and acts hard to impress, but she totally loves that charming fumbling around stuff."

"Really?" my face brightens.

"Come on before you start writing sonnets," Quinn said. With that, Brittany headed to class and Quinn walks me to the training room.

"Puck, always a pleasure seeing you," I nod to Puck.

"You think this is pleasure? You ain't seen nothing yet, Big O. Hop up on the table. Looks like we're doing a compression massage and slush bucket," he informs me.

"Big O?"

"It's better than juice," he adds.

"Valid. So, Puck, you know Santana Lopez right? She's on the hockey team,"

"Yeah I know her alright. Best hook up I've ever had," he smirks. My heart stops a bit.

"What? You guys hook up?"

"From time to time. She's not much for relationships, though." Oh wow. What? Did I just hear that? What is she doing with me then?

"Why do you ask, you digging her these days? Because if so, I support it only if I'm allowed to watch. You and her. That would be all kinds of hot," Puck says.

"Haha, no that's not the case. I was just wondering. She's been coming out to our games lately, that's all," I respond.

"Yeah that's weird for her to make such an effort to support you guys. Usually she makes everyone come to her," he adds, "she must like someone on the team. Lucky girl." If he only knew.

After my treatment, I head to the locker for meetings, meals, and preliminary warm ups. The game starts and I glance out to right field. Only Quinn and Brittany are sitting out there. She's not coming. Great. She totally was freaked out by my stupidness earlier. Good going, Livbug. To make matters worse, I'm playing right field today. Thanks, Coach. Rub it in a bit more, please.

No action in right field until the third inning when a girl hits a screamer in the gap. I immediately sprint for the ball, taking a sharp angle back. I call for it and realize it's a diver. I lay out in a leap of faith and make the grab. Thank God. I'm not usually very useful in the outfield.

"Oh yeah, 10. That's my girl!"

My heart stops. Then leaps. She did come after all. All I want to do is turn around and say hi, but Coach has strict rules on interacting with spectators. Eyes on the prize at all times.

"Hey, 10. What up? Can't say hi?" She adds. Santana does enjoy her chirping.

"Can it, Lopez! She can't speak to you. It's called team policies, ya know!" Britt yells in my defense. I can always count on her.

"Alright, fine. Liv, put your throwing hand on your hip if you can hear me,"

I oblige.

"Now put your hand on your hip if you're busy tonight."

I remove my hand and keep it at my side.

"Put your had on your hip if you'll go out with me tonight."

I wait a bit, deciding to make her sweat. Then eventually my hand goes up.

"Perfect. Dance party in our room tonight, you're sleeping over. Now win the game. I'm not into losers," she retorts, I can tell she's got a smug little smile on. I have a huge smile on, she just can't see it.

We end up winning, and I breeze through post game duties. I get back to my dorm with a little time to study before the party tonight, which I can't wait for. My phone buzzes.

"Yo, you gonna get it in tonight or what?" -Brittany.

I reply with "We'll see how it goes, but I'm gonna try,"

"YES! Do it, me and Quinn will be your wingwomen. This is happening."

I smile and shake my head at Britt's goofiness, I get another message.

"I'm probably the best wingwoman in the business. You're getting some tonight" -Q

How eloquent. I fly through my homework. There is literally nothing that can go wrong tonight. This is absolutely perfect. Nothing is standing in my way of what I want. Nothing.

Meanwhile...

"Q, we gotta seriously make sure Liv and San end up together at the end of the night."-Britt

"Why wouldn't they? Of course they're gonna end up together. We're the best wingwomen in the bizz" -Quinn

"You know how San can get. I'm just worried she'll punk out at the last second, and I don't want to see Liv's feelings hurt." -Brittany

"You think she will? Hmm, well not if we can help it." -Quinn


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Homework done. Check. Shower. Check. All I gotta do is get ready, then it's off to Santana's suite for the party. As I do my hair and makeup, Quinn and Britt show up at my dorm. I let them in and excitement is radiating everywhere.

"Liv and Santana sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." Britt singsongs.

"Wow you're the most mature person I know" Quinn adds.

"You guys, stop. It might not even happen," I say.

They both scoff. "Yeah right. You're getting it in tonight," Quinn retorts.

"Oh yeah, and San's like realllllllly good in the sack. I've heard stories," Brittany adds.

I blush uncontrollably. I'm far too shy to say it out loud, but I really hope she lives up to her reputation. My phone buzzes.

I read "Yo, you coming or what?" from Santana. I reply a quick, you know it (thank you Brittany) and got a "Okay, just making you're still coming :)" Oh jeez, she thinks I'm going to back out, doesn't she? I reply with "Wouldn't miss it for the world" and finish getting ready.

We head out of the dorm and my stomach is going insane with butterflies. I just can't wait to get there. We knock on the window to signal to them we're her and Julie opens the door.

"After you," she says, and we all enter.

The music is starting and it's only a couple people. Santana immediately approaches me.

"Let's get you a drink. Follow me," she said with a wink. "Oh but wait a sec, this thing is so hot." She takes off her sweatshirt right in front of everyone, revealing just a sports bra and jeans. My eyes bulge out of my head. Wow. Shotty got a body for sure. She puts her arm around me and steers me into her room.

"Sit," she says and points to her bed, "get comfy, because this is your bed tonight. What's mine is yours," she says with a dazzling smile. I swoon.

"You're so dreamy," I reply as she hands me a water bottle full of water, rum, and sports drink powder. I can't even taste the alcohol.

"Let's get out there," she says, putting on a shirt.

We head back out there and Brittany and Quinn are already dancing all over the place with Bree, doing their thing. They're hilarious. Santana rushes out and dances with them. All of the sudden, Bree Quinn and Brittany huddle around San and whisper then laugh. I feel a little uncomfortable and think this is a bad idea. Then they all crowd around me and dance, and I start laughing and dancing with them. We're just messing around, doing ridiculous things, then people branched off and there were less and less people around me. "Oh Jesus, please don't leave us alone," I think. But, alas, everyone leaves and it's just me and San. I'm torn. I want to be completely alone, but I want everyone around at the same time.

San grabs my hand and starts grinding, her in front me in the back. Wow, this is happening. At first, I kind of back off but she pulls me closer, getting a little more hot and heavy. She starts getting lower, and I try to keep up. I end up falling down with her on top of me. Heaven. She gets up and pins me down, me on the ground and her sitting on my hips holding my arms down. Again, heaven. I grab her shirt and she lowers her face inches from mine. She leans down, bites my ear, and then jumps up and pulls me up with her. So close.

Now we're grinding, still. Heaven. This time we're facing each other. Double heaven. She slides her hands into my front pockets and pulls me close. I run my hands up and down her back. It's getting wild. I go to turn my head and my lips accidentally graze her neck. Oh no. Ohhhhhh no. She grabs the back of my neck and brings my face up to hers. This is going to happen. Wow. No way this is happening. Instantly, someone bumps me and we fall. Really? Like reallllllllly? Can't believe it. I break away and go talk to Britt and Quinn for a bit. I need a break.

"Want us to kick that girl's ass?" Quinn asks.

I smile "No, thanks. What luck, eh?"

"Don't worry, it'll happen, Quinn smiles reassuringly.

The party continues. Me and Santana keep dancing and I dance with other people, too. Everyone's just having a good time. This guy comes in, his name is Pete or something. He seems like a cool guy. Bree pulls me into the bathroom.

"Yo, are you ready to get it tonight?" She exclaims.

"Omg stop! You're going to jinx it," I reply.

"Come on, let's get you with San. It's time for bed if you know what I mean," she adds, "I'm on your side, too."

We walk out to the common room just in time to see Santana leave with that Pete kid. I'm sorry, what?

"San!" Brittany yells.

She doesn't even look back. She just leaves. She just...walks away. Was this all in my head? Like, did I make all this up? I can't believe this.

"Jules, what the hell?" Bree demands.

"I don't know! Pete came and asked her to come with him for the night. She just went," Julie replied.

"Wow," Bree says.

"Wow," Quinns says.

"Wow," Britt adds.

"You've got the be kidding me," I say, sighing, "I'm going to get going then."

"We'll walk you," Britt and Quinn say.

After saying goodbye and receiving too many apologetic looks, we head out. We walk in silence for a little bit.

"So sorry, Liv. She's an idiot, seriously. She's so dumb when she likes people. She pushes them away, because she's scared," Britt says, rubbing my arm.

"It's fine. But like, you guys seriously. Am I making this up? Like did I invent her liking me?" I ask.

"No, she likes you. She's given you the signs. I don't know what the hell her problem is," Quinn replies, putting her arm around me.

We walk back the rest of the way in silence. Once we get to my room, they put me in bed. They even tuck me in. I'm still a bit drunk, so I can't help but laugh. They say goodnight and leave. My phone buzzes and "Santana" flashes on the screen. Great. She's calling me. I turn my phone off.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I woke up with a bit of a hangover at 8:00. "Great," I thought, "just in time for practice." I shuffle over to the cafe and grab a bagel and a gatorade. I figure I better hydrate before practice, or I'm going to puke and then Coach will know I partied last night and I'll get in huge trouble.

"It wasn't even worth it," I mutter as I sit down.

I eat my breakfast in peace, and can't help but feel like a complete idiot. I was the one who had to come to terms with liking a girl. And she gets to just skate by and be normal. That's not me. I don't like girls. I like her, but that's not normal for me. This is all wrong. I sigh in frustration. I can't believe. A girl like her would never go after someone like me. Yeah, I'm a big shot on the softball field, but I guess that's not enough for her. I mean, I'm nice, pretty cute (brown hair, green eyes, good height, athletic, cute clothes), funny, smart (Hell, I'm a pre-med student), and polite. Who wouldn't want to go after me? I'm going places. Nothing makes sense.

I gather my stuff and head to the locker room for practice alone. Alone. Like I will be for the rest of my life.

Practice is alright. I can't deny that it's beautiful outside and practice is going well. I got switched permanently to third base after an injury of a teammate, so I'm just focusing on that. I even forget about Santana and her stupid head games. I finally start to feel better about myself...then I look up. Her. She's leaning her forearms on the right field fence, just watching practice. "Wow. You have GOT to be kidding me," I think to myself. "Who does this kid think she is?" I don't spend another second looking at her, mostly because I can't. My feelings are beyond hurt, and while I don't want to talk to her, I want her to be sorry and apologize.

Practice goes by and she's still out there, just standing and watching. After an hour or so, she sits in the grass. I don't blame her for being outside. It is a really nice day. I do blame her for showing her face after being so hurtful. I don't even know why she's alone. Where's her posse? "If only I could tell my teammates, they'd take care of her," I think and then stop myself. Revenge isn't the way, but it's fun so we'll see what I can do.

Finally final whistle blows and we head back into locker room to change back out and carry on with our day. Puck gives me a quick treatment on my achilles, and I take a deep breath and head out toward the field. I have to walk by it to get to my dorm, so I'll have to face her. I start walking and soon realize...no one is out there. She left. Awesome. Just when I start to try and understand where she might be coming from, she does this.

"Forget it," I say a little too loud, and I keep walking.

"Forget what," none other than Puck says strutting behind me.

"Nothing. Just not my day..or night,"

"Come on, tell Uncle Puck what's wrong," Puck teases me.

"Fine, but only because you probably can help me. I was supposed to get with Santana last night, but instead she spent the night with some other guy," I say, blushing a bit at how stupid I feel.

"She's into guys! Could've fooled me,"

"You're definitely not helping,"

"Okay sorry sorry. You know what, ifI know anyone I know Santana. She sucks at feelings. She probably digs you a little more than she expected, so she's trying to stop. She doesn't want to get hurt, ya know?"

"Yeah, because I'm the biggest player in this school," I scoff.

"It doesn't matter. You're the nicest kid I know. You're not going to hurt her. I know that. You know that. She knows that. She's stupid. What can anyone say? Some people just need to figure it out. But she will figure it out. She always does," he said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Thanks, Puck. You're like the best person ever in the whole entire world. I'm glad you're around," I say warmly.

"Anytime," he smiles, "give her time." At that, we part ways and I head back to start some homework. I can barely focus when all I keep thinking about is her. What did I do? Why? I'll never know. I can see her suite when I stand outside my building, so I stand outside and stare periodically as I talk to my mom on the phone, hoping she'll look over here and come outside to sweep me off my feet. It doesn't happen. I just stand there looking pathetic, talking to my mom, trying to hide how upset I am.

Everyone sucks. I don't even know why I tried. If I would have known, I would have never gotten involved with her in any way. I just can't believe I let this happen to me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hit up the rugby team." Reagan says, leaning against my door frame. I had been studying for finals in my room for the whole day. Britt probably told Reagan where I lived. It was still surprising, since Reagan and I aren't that great of friends.

"I'm sorry?" I reply.

"Look, they're a new team on campus, and they're nice kids who probably all have a crush on you. Get yourself someone new," she said.

"Oh I don't think that's necessary.."

"Just sayin. They're there if you want them. Chin up, pal."

"Thanks Reagan."

As fate would have it, later that evening is when I see her. Megan (pretty sure that's her name), junior on the rugby team, walks toward me and our eyes meet and hold for a couple seconds before carrying on. I walk with Bree, and can't help but sneak another peek as she passes by.

"Easy there, Tiger," Bree says.

"What are you talking about?" I say, slyly.

"Best player on the rugby team just gave you the eye. I can only imagine what is about to happen."

"I don't even know her...although she is cute," I say as we sit down.

"Hey, let me borrow your lappy quick?" Bree asks.

I hand over my laptop and go to grab a burger from cafe. I approach the line and notice it is about a mile long. "Great," I think, but I stand in line anyway. The cafe burgers are unreal.

After a bit of waiting, I grab my burger and head back to Bree. She sports a sly grin as I sit down.

"What?" I ask, afraid to hear the answer.

"You're online friends now. Thank me later,"

I almost choke on my burger.

"WHAT? Explanation. Stat."

"I friended her for you, because your shy ass wasn't going to do anything. She accepted within 10 minutes. She wants you," Bree said.

"That is absolutely untrue. And also, I hate you."

"Thank me later," she says. "Class. Catch you later, Romeo," Bree throws my computer back at me before heading off to class.

"Thank her for what?" Santana says, sitting down ever so nonchalantly. I could just punch her right in the mouth.

"Uh, nothing. Just Bree being Bree," I mutter, tearing into my burger and avoiding eye contact.

"Look, Liv. I know I sent you mixed signals," she pauses, waiting for me to say something. She continues when I don't. "It's just that I'm not really a relationship type gal."

"I didn't ask you out. If I recall, you invited me to stay the night with you," I say flatly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really am. I came by practice yesterday hoping to catch you, but I got scared. I didn't know what to say, and I still don't. I'll make it up to you. Promise," she said with the world's biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Look, Santana. This isn't the easiest thing for me to say, but I like you. I do. I just felt like you should know, not that I haven't been absolutely obvious before. In any case, it's okay. Forgive and forget. You better make it up to me though," I say, sporting a sly grin.

"Olivia Larson, I am gonna rock your world. And I will start by walking you to class."

We walk together, and I can't help but smile the whole way. I text Quinn and Britt that the Operation is back on. For crying out loud, the girl even carries my books. I know I should be wary of her, but I genuinely feel like I should just let this one thing slide. It's really not a big deal.

I sit down in class and hopelessly try to concentrate on biology. My internet messenger chirps, showing me a message:

Santana: I didn't do anything with that guy, btw.

Me: It's okay if you did. You don't owe me anything.

Santana: I'm just saying. I don't want to hook up with anyone else.

Me: ...we haven't even hooked up yet though

Santana: yet...

She signs off. I chuckle to myself at the last comment. I have to admit, it feels nice knowing someone out there is into me. Especially someone who is a hot, badass athlete like Santana.

Smiling, I check my profile. Who really pays attention in class anyway? My inbox has one notification. I click it. My heart skips a beat.

"Hey, great game the other day. I don't know if you saw me in the stands, but that was a wicked nasty homer ;)" sent by none other than Harmony. Sweet Jesus, this can't end well.


	8. Chapter 8

I head to the athlete's weight room on Monday, our off day, because I am just the best athlete on campus. Actually, I just have a rehab circuit to do. I warm up and look at the list to see what I have this morning. I actually cringe in disgust when I see pull ups are my first task. I hate pull ups.

"Stop being a baby, and just do it," I mutter to myself as I start my first set.

I get to 5 before faltering on the way up.

"Need a spot?" I hear as I feel someone grab my ankles and help me complete my last rep. I drop to the ground, look back, and there she is. Megan, in all her sweaty, cute glory. Chestnut hair, dark eyes, good height, bright smile. Wait, what? Did I say that?

"Oh, hey. How are ya?" I stutter, trying to save face and act like I wasn't just dying via pull ups.

She smirks and raises the bottom of her shirt to wipe the sweat from her forehead and simultaneously show off her flat stomach. Well played. But I can't have her getting to cocky, so I make a mental note to subtly show off my own assets next time I get the chance.

"Pretty good. Just thought I'd formally introduce myself, since I've seen you around and can't seem to figure out why I don't know you yet. I'm Megan," she add smoothly, holding out her hand.

"Name's Olivia, but you can call me Liv if you want. Seems like everyone does these days," I say back.

She nods, and I give her my hand. I expect a handshake, but she gently raises my hand to her mouth and kisses the back it. I'm sorry...what? Did that really just happen?

I can't hide my blush, but manage to say "Charmed to meet you. Mind helping me with my bench?"

She nods and we head of the bench press station. I lay down on the bench as she stands over me to give me a quick spot. I arch my back, getting into proper bench press position. Only this time, I arch way more than necessary, and my normally tucked in practice shirt rides way up, revealing my stomach and sex lines (you know, that V you get from having ripped abs) leading into my low riding practice shorts. I see her blatantly checking out my abs. I generally hide them, as I'm a little insecure about my overly developed stomach. Girls shouldn't have six packs, but that's just me. However, I let her have a look, and get a rise out of how she openly gawks.

"Damn, shawty. Can I borrow those abs? I gotta grate some cheese for dinner later," Santana says, strutting over to us and carrying her giant hockey bag.

"Actually, scratch that. Let me just eat dinner off that stomach."

"Santana, that is absolutely disgusting and unsanitary," I say, sitting up and re-tucking in my shirt.

"Can't help what's on my mind, girl...Oh hi! I'm Santana," she says, reaching her hand out to Megan."

"Megan. Nice to meet you."

"What sport are you, Megan?"

"Uhh rugby. You're hockey, yeah?"

"Yerp. Rugby, eh? Perhaps we'll have to check out a game, right Liv?"

"Uh, yeah, for sure," I say, trying to not let my awkwardness show.

"Alright, ladies, I gotta head to the rink. We're playing BC tonight. You coming, Liv?"

"Do I ever miss a game?" I smirk.

"Better not," she says, backing away with a look that melts me into goo.

Megan breaks me from my reverie.

"That your girl?" she asks.

"What? No way! I mean, we're friends. But that's it. Ya know? Just pals who come to eachother's games. That's totally normal," I cant shut up my speeding mouth.

"Your ex then?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Um, no. I've never really had a girl before, so..." I trail off looking down.

"First time for everything, eh?" she smiles. I choke out something that's supposed to sound like agreement and manage to trip and fall over the bench I was just laying on.

"Easy does it there, tough guy," Megan says grabbing my hand and hoisting me up. "Look, I'll be at the game tonight with my roommate. Let me know if you want someone to sit with," she says.

"Yep. Will do. Definitely will hit you up. You know...if I end up going to the game...which I most likely will, since I never miss them. You know, because hockey's cool...and stuff..." Somehow, I force myself to shut up.

"Right," she says. She turns around and walks away, retucking her shirt and exposing a little back. Back's are my thing. I don't know why, but a nice back just gets me going in a hot second.

"Damn," I say out loud and go back to finishing up my workout.

I take a nice long shower and reflect on my life. I have not one, but two hot girls interested in me. What do I do? Ditch one? Ditch both? Don't ditch either. Considering I'm not tied to either one, I just decide to let the cards fall as they may.

After drying off and getting dressed, I check my phone. 4 new messages:

"Sooo just because a certain latina hockey stud likes you, you have no time for your dear old friend? - Quinn

"Hockey tonight? Actually I dunno why I'm asking. You're coming. Meet you at 6:30, let's grab coffee before." -Britt

"Remember when I said I would make it up to you? Guess what. I'm putting the puck in the net tonight, and then I'm gonna make it up to you all night long. Get ready hot stuff." -San

"Olivia honey remember to do your laundry. I put money on your campus card so you should be fine. Also I just sent off a care package :)" -Mom

I hastily reply to Quinn, Britt, and Mom's message, but nearly shit my pants reading Santana's. All night long? What does that even mean? Last time she invited me to sleepover, it did not end well, but maybe this time will be different.


	9. Chapter 9

"And here come your Yale Bulldooooooooogs!" The announcer yells as the girls take the ice. I'm sitting with Quinn and Brittany, and we clap and yell for our friends as they skate around. Santana skates around the goal and heads for center ice, directly at the Boston College's right winger and lead scorer. She picks up more and more speed. Britt nudges me with her elbow.

"Liv, look. What is she doing?"

"Oh no. Not good," I say as Santana shows no intention of slowing down. Quinn also perks up.

"She's like a damn freight train," Quinn breathes out, not blinking.

We, and the rest of the rink it seems, just watch as Santana skates directly at the winger and at the last second, sprays ice all over her. She speeds off back to the goal and taps the goal tenders shin pad twice with her stick. She skates around the goal and back toward the bench. As passes the goal tender, Kelly, on the opposite side, she swats Santana on the bum with her goalie stick. They do it every game. It's their handshake, I guess.

The entire time, BC's winger stares at her. She doesn't even wipe the ice off that Santana just put all over her.

"Show off," I mutter, chuckling.

"Does she always have to be that aggressive?" Quinn asks.

"You know her, Q. She always has to assert her dominance," Brittany adds. We all agree and laugh. She's a character, that Santana.

They drop the puck and BC wins the face off, taking the puck down to our end. They pass a couple of times and take the puck to the crease. Like clockwork, Santana swoops in and intercepts a poor pass, shooting it off down the ice. Reagan picks it up and passes to Bree who sends a wrist shot to the goal. The goalie makes a nice glove save, and the play is over. But not before BC's right wing delivers a gnarly check, sending Santana head first into the boards. She goes down in a heap, and Puck gets out to the ice as fast at he can. They end up taking her off the ice, her head slumped against the head trainer's shoulder. It doesn't look good. We erupt at the sight.

"CHEAP SHOT!" I yell.

"She better get a hell of a lot more than just boarding!" Quinn yells.

"WAY TO PLAY, JACKASS!" Britt interjects.

"It's about time she got what she deserved," someone says behind us. We whip around to see some BC fans chuckling and high fiving.

"You call that retaliation? Now your girl is in the box for two, and we have a powerplay. Sit down, old man," I chirp back.

"Sorry that only people in the world who can't keep up in hockey are fags like her," he snarled.

"And the only people in the world who use the word 'fag' are assholes like you," someone said out of nowhere. The man sits down, and we crane our necks to see who made that remark. Well played. None other than Megan steps out of nowhere.

"Sorry if I took it too far, guys. I just can't stand people like that guy," she says, with a sheepish smile.

"No way, girl. That was awesome! I'm Quinn, by the way. I like you. You have spunk," Quinn says, hugging Megan.

"Sorry, Quinn. Britt. This is Megan. Megan, this is Quinn and Brittany," I say.

"Charmed," Megan says, shaking hands with Brittany. "Mind if I sit with you guys? My roommate found her boyfriend, and I am not trying to third wheel like that."

"Sit!" Britt exclaims, and Megan sits down next to me.

Great.

I remember that I have access to the rink's training room, since I'm also an athlete. So I excuse myself and head down to see what's going on with Santana.

I enter the training room to see her still in skates and pads, laying down on the training table.

"Olivia, you have to go. What are you doing here?" The head trainer, Jen, says to me.

"Olivia?" Santana picks her head up, smiling. "Something tells me you're not here for an ice bath, eh?"

"It's alright, Jen," Puck says, saving my ass. "I have to give her a compression massage, actually. She is supposed to be here." He winks at me. Of course, now I have to endure a compression massage, aka the most painful treatment ever to exist. I guess it's worth it.

"Hey, Santana. Gnarly hit, eh? You alright?" I say, hopping up on the table next to hers.

"Haha, yeah she knocked me pretty good. She broke my helmet," she said, gesutring to the split helmet next to her.

I gawk at the helmet as Jen adds, "Yeah, good thing you guys don't have a game for a while, because you're going to be out of practice for at least 3 days, maybe more. Puck, get started on Larson."

Santana drops her head to the table and sighs. I lay back and do the same, anticipating the pain I am about to endure.

After the "massage" (more like torture), I head back to our seats to watch the rest of the game.

"Okay, Megan? She rules," Quinn says, smiling like a five year old. Brittany agrees.

"Yeah, she left to go back with her roommate, but she is awesome."

"She's also gay as they come, and definitely into me," I add.

"Get real, Liv. Just because you've just discovered girls, doesn't mean they are love you," Quinn scoffs.

"I'm serious! She asked me yesterday if I was single, and she does flirty things. Like, she lifted up her shirt yesterday twice! Once to show her stomach, then to show her back. And she asked if I was fair game. And she compliments me after games. And she smiles at me like she's trying to make me melt. And she find excuses to touch me, but not in a creepy and gross way. Like in a cute way. I'm telling you guys!" I say, quickly realizing exactly how much I said.

"Woah, sounds like you're caught between a puck and a rugby ball, huh?" Quinn adds.

"What? No! I-"

"Definitely like two girls. That's fine, but damn, Larson. For someone saying you were straight, you sure are digging the ladies," Britt interjects.

"Well excuse me for just living life," I say, sinking down in my chair. They're right. I am stuck between two beautiful gals. They both smirk and we watch the rest of the game, resulting in a bulldog loss 3-2.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey thanks for coming tonight!" I read the text from Reagan. I was back in the library with Quinn. Brittany waited around for Reagan, so we went back to our studies. I hastily replied back.

"Do I ever miss? :) Hahaha tough loss, but it's alright. We got some good chirps in at their disgusting fans."

"Haha yeahh we'll bounce back. Look I don't wanna be rude, but I'm supposed to tell you to stay away from Megan. She's still with her ex, so just cool it." I stared at the message with my jaw on the floor. Did she really just come straight out of nowhere and say that? And Megan? I've talked to the girl like three times and SHE came onto ME, for the record. I looked like I'd just seen a ghost.

"What?" Quinn asked, hitting me in the arm. "What?"

"Read it," I saw as a toss my phone on the table. Quinn reads, her face screwed up in confusion.

"Well that's some bullshit." She says, deadpanned.

"I literally cannot even believe this," I say as I type back to Reagan. "Anonymous message? Like kiss my ass."

I send back, "Didn't peg you to get involved with crap like this, but message received. You can tell the douche bag that put you up to it, that if I really wanted to steal her girl, she'd be mine right now."

Quinn reads it over, and approves. I eventually get Reagan to confess that it was Megan's ex, Melissa, who sent the message. I get back to my paper, fuming, and my phone rings again.

"For fuck's sake, what now?" I say as I open the message. It's from Bree.

"What up girrrrl, just wanted to let ya know that Santana's sleeping. She's not allowed to use her phone. Wicked concussion, but I think she would appreciate a visit later tonight maybe?"

I reply back "Hmmm, I'd be happy to oblige :)" Truth is, I'm just happy it's not another anonymous message.

"We're going to Bree's later, yes?" I say to Quinn. She rolls her eyes.

"Ah, I see. WE are going, eh?" she says smiling.

"Can it, Q. You're lucky I even talk to you...ow!" I exclaim as she punches me right in the side.

We carry on, doing our homework, until we finish it all up. Then we hit the cafe for some dinner, and head to Santana and Bree's. Julie opens the door, per usual.

"Ladies," Julie says, gesturing for us to enter. "Please enter. Can I offer you a drink or something to eat? Perhaps some Ramen and gatorade? Hahaha that's all we have." Ahh Jules, classic joker. We walk in to find Bree and Santana lounging on the couch, watching TV.

"Liv, my head is broken," Santana says, pouting. My heart does a flip, and I can't breathe for a second. Luckily Bree relieves me of my duty to actually speak.

"Oh shut up! You just bumped your head. You had a helmet, you're fine," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna slam your head into the boards and see how you like it!" Santana yells.

"Woah there, Rocky. Doc said to take it easy now," Bree shot back with. I guess I should add something to this conversation.

"Aw, you poor little bulldog," I say, feigning sympathy and walking over to sit next to Santana. "Let me fix it for you," I say as she lays her head in my lap, and I start running my fingers through her hair. Woah now, Livbug, making moves left and right. Santana smiles and continues watching TV as Quinn plops down next to Bree.

"Dude, Flyers suck. Rangers all the way," she says, cracking open a beer. Someone's certainly making themselves at home.

"Agreed. Giroux is a clown," Bree adds, opening one of her own. Technically softball and hockey have dry seasons, meaning they are not allowed to drink. But we're outlaws, so we bend the rules. Quinn and Bree cheers their beers together and watch the game. We watch for a while, and Quinn gets up after the game.

"Alright gals, this bulldog is so tired. I'm heading home," she says, as we all get up.

"You can stay a little longer, right?" Santana asks me. I nod, and somehow my mouth just can't seem to make words.

"Liv, Jules, Bree, San, keep it real. See you guys tomorrow," Quinn says as I hug her and walk her out.

"Get lucky tonight, eh Larson?"

"Oh...haha..yeah, no I'll try. Ya know, unless she's tired or feels icky or just doesn't want to. Ha..but yeah. Hopefully. Ya know, hopefully she'll wanna...you know,' I stutter embarrassingly.

"Really, Liv? You're lucky we're outside, because I don't think you made one coherent sentence," she laughs. "Goodnight, Romeo,"

I walk back in, and Bree stops me in the doorway.

"Look, right now Santana is in the bathroom. I'm going to give you time to prepare for what's about to happen, because you couldn't talk your way out of a paper bag when you're nervous, which you're about to be. Santana is going to come out of the bathroom, yawn, and say she's tired. You stand up and act like you're going to leave. She's going to ask you to stay. All you need to do is say yes. That's it. Stand up, say yes."

"O-okay. Stand up, say yes," I repeat, already flustered.

"Stand up. Say yes," Bree repeats as she leads me back to the couch.

Like clockwork, Santana struts out of the bathroom. She yawns and stretches.

"Wow am I tired," she says. Okay, this is where I say yes? No! No, stand up, right? Yeah, I stand up. Bree gives me a look, and I stand up and make for the door.

"Wait, Liv. Do you maybe want to stay over tonight? My roommate's out, so I have the room," she says, lowering her head and darkening her stare. Oh snap.


	11. Chapter 11

She has the room to herself? Oh man, I can't do this. Okay, stop it, Liv. Just say yes. I turn and look at her, and bite me lip.

"Yes," I say. Wow, so flashy, Olivia. So flashy. Bree laughs and stands up. She walks over to me and slaps me on the back.

"Smooth," she says as she smirks and heads to her own room with Julie.

"So, am I gonna have to carry you to my room, or are you gonna walk?" Santana says to me, laughing.

"Ha. Oh yeah. Probably should move those legs. Ya know, to walk and stuff-"

"Liv, you really should take a chill pill," she says, walking over to me and sliding her arms around my waist from behind, gently pushing me in the direction of her room. "Come on now, stud. I know those legs can move faster than this."

"Wait," I say, spinning around to face her. "Hang on, before this happens I just need to be up front with you." Her arms are still wrapped around my waist. "You should know that I genuinely like you. So before you hit it and quit it, like how you usually do, just know that I have feelings. Feelings that you're going to probably hurt, so just please keep that in mind."

Santana just stares at me for a solid ten seconds. I feel like dying, the anticipation kills me. She finally smiles, and I feel a gentle tug on my hips as she pulls me in for what I've been waiting for the longest time.

Santana's lips on mine.

I melt into the kiss, and wrap my arms around her neck. Woah. "Damn, she's good at this," I think. It's a simple kiss. Not too deep, but not too platonic. No tongue, so it's not sleazy or anything. Just when I was really starting to enjoy it, we broke apart.

"I don't know what you're getting at, but I just wanted you to sleep next to me tonight. I'm all concussed and vulnerable, ya perv," she whispers, smiling into my lips.

I laugh and take her hand in my own. I kiss the back of her hand, and then pull her into her room and shut the door. We climb into bed, kissing the entire time. Kissing Santana is unlike anything else I've done. It's sweet and sensual. It doesn't feel like the boys who constantly try to jam their tongues into my throat. Santana just kisses me innocently. After a while, her kisses get more and more open mouthed and we do end up deepening our kisses. But it just feels good. She moves from my mouth and to my neck, and I literally think I might pass out right there. Her hands roam all over my back and torso.

"There's those abs. I wonder where this leads," she says, sweeping her hands over my lower abs, tracing my sex lines. "Fuck, Liv. You have got to stop being so hot. I don't know if I can keeps my hands off you."

I smirk. "Well I don't know if I want you to." I say, surprised at my own flirtiness.

We go back and forth, basically feeling each other up. But hey. It's not slutty if no one knows about it. I find myself barely able to contain myself when my own hands slip under her shirt. Damn. Homegirl has an even more slammin bod than I expected.

Santana finally settles in under my arm. With one final kiss on the underside of my jaw, we both slip into a pleasant sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up, and rolled over to check my ringing phone.

"Hope ur up buddy. Lift in 15 min :)" was the text I read from my teammate, Katie.

"Shit," I muttered, rubbing my eyes and checking the clock. Sure enough, it was 5:30.

"What's wrong?" Santana mumbled, sitting up.

"I totally forgot to set my alarm for weights this morning. I gotta go, I'm sorry!" I said, kissing her on the top of her head and hurrying out the door.

"Have fun," she muttered, already back to sleep. She probably won't even remember we talked when she wakes up.

I head to the locker room, and my teammates give me looks and chuckle.

"Someone had fun last night, since those are the clothes you left practice in," someone said.

"Too lazy to change, I guess" I said, sending everyone a smirk as I grabbed my spare toothbrush from my stall and make to brush my teeth. There is no excuse for poor mouth health. I grab a protein bar from the fridge and change into my training clothes.

Training is miserable as usual, but how fun can anything be before 6 in the morning. After weights, me and a couple teammates head to the cafe for breakfast. I see Megan on the way out of the athletic center, since rugby practices at 7, and I wave and flash a smile.

"Wait up, Olivia. Are you busy at 11? Maybe wanna grab an early lunch?" she asks.

"Yeah yeah, sounds good. I'll meet you in the cafe," I yell back, never breaking stride with my teammates.

"Great," she says with a million dollar smile.

"What was that about?" Katie asks me.

"I dunno. Some rugby girl wants to have lunch. I don't even really know her, but we have a class together," I lie to Katie. She doesn't really know what's going on, and I don't really want to deal with it right now.

"I think I remember Diana saying she's really nice. Megan, right?" Katie replied. Katie lives with Diana, one of Megan's teammates. I nod.

"She seems nice enough. I'll let you know after lunch today," I say, laughing and elbowing Katie in the ribs.

We laugh and grab breakfast. Katie and I have biology together at 8, which we are wide awake for. Thank you, Coach. The rest of the students drag themselves in, and we bounce in and grab front row seats. It's against team policies for us to sit anywhere else. I have three straight classes until 10, and then head back to the cafe to find a teammate. During season, there's at least two softball players in the cafe at all times. Sure enough, I see two teammates and sit down to kill some time before meeting Megan. My phone buzzes.

"Gave me the dip, eh?" Santana sends.

"Actually, no. I had weights, and definitely said bye before I left. You probably just don't remember, sleepy." I send back.

"I'll think about that, and let you know if I believe you ;)"

"Alright tough guy. Whatever you say. Dinner tonight?"

"If I decided I believe you, I'll meet you after practice."

I roll my eyes, and put my phone away. My teammates and I commiserate about the 3 300 yard shuttles we ran today and our hard days that aren't even over yet. Luckily, I'm done with class, but some girls have practice and then night class. I shutter in disgust. I check the time, and head for the cafe entrance to meet Megan. I don't really think a lot of our meeting. I wonder if I should bring up her weirdo teammates. I see her and decide against it, for now.

"Hey, you," she says, touching my arm.

"What's up?" I smile back. We grab sandwiches and then get a table.

"So what's going on with you?" I ask. I have to admit, she does look cute, even in sweats. It's gotta be those baby blues. I can't look away.

"Not a whole lot. School and rugby, attempting a social life. You know how it is."

"Boy, do I," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Speaking of social life, we're having a rugby formal next weekend. I'm checking around for the perfect person to have on my arm. Someone unbelievably hot and charming with a good personality. I would actually really be honored if you'd be my date maybe pretty please?" she gives me puppy dog eyes. I'm stunned. I sit there staring with my eyes as wide as saucers for a couple seconds.

"Uh-umm-"

"Unless you're spoken for. In that case, I'll back off. But it's just one formal. I'm not trying to start anything. I just want to have fun, and I think you're the perfect person for the event. That's all."

"Well, I mean, I'm not spoken for," I say. But am I? What are me and Santana? Are we exclusive? She never said anything, but neither have I. Does one night constitute a relationship? "Alright, here's the thing. I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in you. But, your teammates sent my an anonymous message telling me to leave you alone, and to never talk to you again. So, I really don't want to start anything, and I'm afraid I can't go with you until I have confirmation that I won't be sniped from the rafters," I say, going with the truth. Her eyes went wide.

"Wait...what? They did that? Wow this is so embarrassing. I can't believe this," she said, covering her face with her hands.

I instantly feel awful, I reach over and pull her hands away from her face. I laugh a little and say, "No, no, don't be embarrassed. It's not you. Look, you're great. I just really want to live to see my junior season," I say, giving her a sideways and still holding one of her hands. I notice her hand in mine still, and she lets go hastily.

"I'm sorry for their crazy actions. So I'll just put you down for a maybe? I'm not going to this thing with anyone else but you, ya know?" she says, with a cute smirk. I think about it. "Don't you make me go alone," she adds, with the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

I sigh and answer, "Alright, maybe. We'll see how it plays out."

"Yesssss, you won't regret this. You have class now?"

"Nah, practice," I answer, smiling a goofy smile for a reason I haven't figured out yet (or don't want to figure out).

"I'll walk you, gotta get treatment anyway."

We walk side by side, just chatting about life and school. Our hands brush together, adding to the slight level of awkward. We laugh nervously.

"Well, this is me," I say, gesturing to the wooden door with Bulldog Softball printed on it.

"It was a pleasure walking you, and I hope I can do it again sometime," she says with a smile. I hate to admit that I do melt a little. I'll just keep that to myself for now.

She hugs me quickly, but it feels warm and nice and good. Why? Why can't it feel weird and not natural and bad? Thank you, life.

I head to my stall and take off my outer layers. Katie comes up next to me, since we're locker neighbors.

"Yo, Liv. You dropped this," she says, handing me a gluten-free protein bar. A note comes with it, saying "Just say yes already." Megan. How did she know I have Ciliac's?

What am I gonna do with this girl? This charming, adorable, hot, sweet girl?

My phone buzzes again. "Can't wait for din tonight babe. See you soon :)" from Santana.

Make that two charming, adorable, hot, sweet girls.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yo, Liv, get your head out of your ass. That's the second time you didn't line me up for the cut," Katie snaps at me in practice. I can't help but be distracted. What's a girl to do? I find my mind wandering from time to time. I just hope Coach hasn't noticed yet-

"Larson! Focus, re-focus. 20 push ups, now," she barks.

I drop to the ground and do my push ups. That's Coach's motto, focus and re-focus. She's big into concentration and stuff. Unfortunately, my arms are the ones who have to pay for this one.

The rest of practice isn't too bad. After a while, it's nice to have a distraction. I shower up and grab my clothes from my stall. I have to meet Santana soon, so I hurry a little. I throw my my leggings and sweatshirt and take off for the cafe.

"Ice and stim, Juice. Not sure where you're going, but I know you're not about to forget treatment," Puck says. I stop and turn around.

"Seriously? Can't I grab a break today? I'm on my way to a hot date," I say.

"What?With who?" Puck asks, raising an eyebrow. I just smirk at him and start backing away.

"Santana huh? Go get your girl. I'll get you tomorrow."

"You're the BEST!" I say as I turn and make for the cafe.

I approach Santana and immediately start blushing. Hot damn, she is a sight to see.

"Hi," she says, opening her arms for a hug. I hug her and she kisses my cheek. Swoon.

"Shall we?" I say, holding out my arm to her to grab onto. We walk into the cafe, and separate to find the food we want. Santana springs for a burger, I go for salmon and rice.

"So Bree tells me you had lunch with that Megan girl today," she says. I immediately freeze. "I had study hall with her, but never really knew her. Is she nice?"

"Uh...yeah. She's alright. We were just having a chat, ya know?" I stumble.

"Olivia, what's wrong? You're stumbling all over your words like you do when you're nervous." I just stare at my food. Santana drops her burger.

"Olivia. What is going on?" she makes eye contact, and I have to tell her.

"Well, um, Megan is nice. She, um, she asked me to the rugby formal next weekend."

Santana just stares at me. I don't wanna look at the confusion and hurt in her pretty brown eyes, but I can't look away. We sit in about thirty seconds of silence before Santana finally snaps out of it.

"Oh Hell no-"

"San, listen first! I told her no." Santana looks at me even more confused if that was even possible.

"Her teammates have been on my case, telling me to stay away from her. I guess she has an ex on the team that wants her back. I told her I can't even consider her proposal until she can assure me no drama will come of it."

"That team commits sport incest more than a redneck southern family, I swear," she says, shaking her head.

"...yeah, so I just felt weird not telling you. I'm gonna be honest, I don't know what we are. However, I do know that I like you a lot," I say, reaching across and squeezing her hand.

"Do you like her, too?" She asks. I want to say no right away, but I can't. I think of everything Megan has done: from standing up to the fan, to the protein bar, to her refreshing honesty...and great body. I look down.

"Look, I'd be lying if I said no-"

"Go with her," she cuts me off.

"What?"

"If you like her, go with her. Screw everyone else. Do what you want," she says with a straight face.

"Forgive if I'm a little confused, but do you not like me? What about last night? Was that just whatever to you?" I ask, getting a little irritated.

"Olivia, look. I like you. I like you more than I originally thought. But I don't do relationships. I thought I made that clear last night. It would be unfair to expect you to not hook up with anyone else when I know I might," she says. My heart drops.

"Are you kidding me?" I deadpan. "No, seriously. Are you kidding right now? I told you last night that I really liked you, and I asked you to please not play me like this. But you went ahead and did anyway." My face turns red, and I can feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Liv."

"Do you even know what you've said? Like the time you said you don't want to hook up with anyone else? Or the time you said you wouldn't hurt me? Or the time you said you wanted to take it slow? I mean, come on," I spit out, as I get up and walk away, leaving the rest of my food on the table. Santana just sits there and watches me leave.

I pull out my phone. "Meet me at the bulldog in ten," I send. There's something I need to do.


End file.
